Jolteon (Pokémon)
|} Jolteon (Japanese: サンダース Thunders) is an introduced in Generation I. It evolves from when exposed to a Thunder Stone. It is one of Eevee's final forms, the others being , , , , , , and . Biology Jolteon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with a spiky fringe around its tail and a white ruff around its neck. Its ears are large and pointed, and its eyes and small nose are black. It has slender legs and small paws, each with three toes and a pink paw pad. In addition to the ability to become sharp like needles, Jolteon's fur also amplifies the electrical charges produced by its cells. It can also store and generate negative ions in its fur, which create a sparking noise. This Pokémon is most often found in under the ownership of s. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Jolteon debuted in The Battling Eevee Brothers, under the ownership of . It was targeted in one of 's schemes. d against a Jolteon during the Pokémon League Entrance Exam in The Ultimate Test. In Get Along, Little Pokémon, used a Jolteon as a "sheep dog" of sorts. Whenever any of Ethan's tried to escape, Jolteon would use to lure them back. A Jolteon appeared in Trouble's Brewing and Espeon, Not Included, under the ownership of Satsuki, one of the Kimono Sisters. It battled and ultimately lost after being hit with Pikachu's attack. Volkner used a Jolteon in The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World! during his Gym battle with Ash. It was defeated by . A Jolteon appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, along with an Eevee and its other evolutions at the time, under the ownership of Virgil. It was used to handle some and power up a generator. It reappeared in a flashback in the next episode. A Jolteon appeared in Eevee & Friends with an and its other evolutions, including the newly introduced . It has an affectionate personality and tends to shock those it hugs. A Jolteon appeared in Mystery on a Deserted Island!, where it evolved from one of three with a Thunder Stone found on the . A Jolteon appeared in Turning Heads and Training Hard!, where it was summoned to help Ilima's Eevee perform . It reappeared in the Poké Problem segment of the next episode, where it saw Ilima and Eevee off. Minor appearances A Jolteon appeared in Pikachu Re-Volts, where it was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch at Mandarin Island North, alongside a and . A Jolteon appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Jolteon appeared in As Clear As Crystal as one of the Pokémon affected by the crystal. A Jolteon appeared in Gary's demonstration in Johto Photo Finish, where it evolved from an . A Jolteon appeared in Brock's demonstration in A Bite to Remember, where it evolved from an . Multiple Jolteon appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Jolteon made a brief cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with an and the other six Eeveelutions at the time. A Trainer's Jolteon appeared in a flashback in Flint Sparks the Fire!. A Jolteon appeared in A Campus Reunion!. A Jolteon appeared in a fantasy in Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, where imagined what her could evolve into. A Jolteon appeared in a flashback in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A Trainer's Jolteon appeared in I Choose You!. A Jolteon appeared in The Power of Us, where it was among the Pokémon that could be caught during the Pokémon Catch Race. Pokédex entries . It absorbs charged atoms and can produce 10,000 volts of electricity.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] 's Jolteon debuted in File 2: Cubone, where it was first sent out to battle a 's . It eventually defeated the Poison Gas Pokémon with a , forcing the Grunts to retreat. It then made further appearances in File 3: Giovanni, where it battled Giovanni's during Red's Gym ; and File 4: Charizard, where it was used at the Indigo Plateau. In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga A Jolteon belonging to Sparky appeared in To Evolve or Not to Evolve, That Is the Question!, where it was used to battle against Mikey's Eevee in order to see if Mikey was worthy of joining the Knights of the E Stone. Thanks to using a TM to teach Eevee , it was able to defeat Jolteon by using its own against it, winning the battle for Mikey. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Blame it on Eevee, a mutated Eevee could switch between his evolved forms, one of which is a Jolteon. catches him and adds him to his team and names him Vee. Later using the Fire, Water and Thunder stones of Vermilion Harbor, which were given to him by , to evolve and devolve him freely and faster. Eventually, he lost the ability to devolve after permanently becoming an , but Red felt more content now that he'd been freed from the pain that Team Rocket's experiments had dealt. A Jolteon appeared when Yellow fantasized about Pokémon that could evolve via stone along with an Eevee, Vaporeon and Flareon in The Kindest Tentacruel. A Jolteon appeared in Pleased as Punch With Parasect, owned by a Kimono Girl. A Jolteon appeared in a fantasy in the . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Jolteon is seen with during the curry cooking competition that went on in Curry Showdown! Which is the Most Delicious?. sent out a Jolteon when he was about to destroy Pallet Town with a missile in PM047. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} event}} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Huge Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Haruba Desert}} |area=Eternal Tower (Both Modes S)}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Granite Zone}} |area=Wireless Tower, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Holehills (1F-12F), Windy Shoreline (1F-11F), Canyon Foot (1F-9F), Silent Tundra (1F-24F), Dreamy Island (Mapless Street and Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Pika Land (6F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Colorful Park, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land, Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 6}} |area=Mt. Vinter: Stage 112 Graucus Hall: Stage 467}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fix-Up Factory (Back Boss), Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Special)}} |area=Area 20: Stage 07}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Birthday Jolteon|All|Japan|10|October 12, 2013 to December 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Jolteon}} |Pokémon Center Jolteon|All|Japan|50|May 13 to June 23, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Jolteon 2}} |Pokémon Store Jolteon|All|South Korea|50|July 15 to 23, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Jolteon}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Jolteon|Japanese|PGL|10|October 20, 2010 to January 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Jolteon}} |Global Link Jolteon|Korean|PGL|10|May 18 to August 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Jolteon}} |Global Link Jolteon|English|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Jolteon}} |Global Link Jolteon|French|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Jolteon}} |Global Link Jolteon|German|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Jolteon}} |Global Link Jolteon|Italian|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Jolteon}} |Global Link Jolteon|Spanish|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Jolteon}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Thunder Shock|Electric|Special|40|100|30||'}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Thunder Shock|Electric|Special|40|100|30||'}} By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- and came to the Arcane Area to cool down. }} |- when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a Thunderstone |link='Hero'/'Heroine' }} |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=135 |name2=Jolteon |type1-2=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * Jolteon shares its name with . They are both known as the Lightning Pokémon. * Jolteon and 's Japanese names are almost exactly the same as each other's, with a final s'' being the only difference. * Jolteon was designed by Motofumi Fujiwara.https://twitter.com/atsuko_nishida/status/783643367523557376 Origin Its physical anatomy seems to be primarily based on a or possibly a , with several traits of s. It is also feline-like; its extremely high speed resembles that of a 's. It may also be inspired by the , a beast from Japanese mythology whose body is made of lightning, and may take the form of a cat. Name origin Jolteon is a combination of ''jolt and eon (an immeasurably long period of time, possibly referring to how long evolution takes naturally). Eon is a suffix all evolutions share and was Eevee's English prototype name. Thunders is literally thunders (present tense of the verb to thunder). In other languages |fr=Voltali|frmeaning=From . Ends with ''-li'' like every Eeveelution in French. |es=Jolteon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Blitza|demeaning=From . Ends with ''-a'' like every Eeveelution in German. |it=Jolteon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=쥬피썬더 Jupithunder|komeaning=From Jupiter and thunder |zh_cmn=雷精靈 / 雷精灵 Léijīnglíng|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Thunder spirit". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Mandarin |zh_yue=雷伊貝 Lèuihyībui|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Thunder Eevee". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Cantonese |hi=जोलटेओं Jolteon|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Джолтеон Dzholteon|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Vee Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Blitza es:Jolteon fr:Voltali it:Jolteon ja:サンダース zh:雷伊布